herofandomcom-20200223-history
Quasimodo (Disney)
Quasimodo is the main protagonist of Disney's 1996 feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its 2002 sequel, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Like the novel, he is adopted by Frollo, deformed and lives in solitude in the bell tower. He falls in love with Esmeralda but so does Frollo. In the Disney version, he befriends three gargoyles named Victor, Hugo, & Laverne who come to life, as well as Phoebus who ends up with Esmeralda. He was voiced by Tom Hulce. Personality Depsite his hideous outward appearance, Quasimodo is not a monster at all. In fact, he is a gentle soul who only wants to fit in with everybody else. In Clopin's opening narration he is the man (ugly on the outside yet selfess and beautiful on the inside) in contrast to his father-figure Judge Claude Frollo (normal-looking on the outside yet vile and repulsive on the inside) as the monster. However, despite him being a gentle creature, the man who raised Quasimodo, Frollo, was extremely prejudiced and hid him away in the bell tower of Notre Dame so that no one could see his repulsive appearance as nobody would accept him (which was actually somewhat true). Eventually Quasimodo began to see his place in society as the monster Frollo made himself out to be. However he did not share his master's cynical and misanthropic views and only wanted to be a part of them. He was also raised in Frollo's beliefs (in the dark judge's ideals the gypsies were evil and revealed genocidal intentions to their interests). However, Quasimodo showed no hatred towards gypsies and actually fell in love with one, the gypsy girl Esmeralda. Quasimodo is quite artistic, over the years being locked away in Notre Dame he was able to construct his own miniature Paris and the townspeople (such as the weaver and the baker, etc.) However, Quasimodo also has an aggressive side. After helping Esmeralda escape the cathedral and meeting Captain Phoebus at the top of Notre Dame, he then yells defiantly to the solider: "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" all the while wildly swinging a torch in his face. This hostility also shows while he violently fought off Frollo's soldiers who were attacking his sanctuary. In either case it only proves Quasimodo's undying devotion towards Esmeralda. Perhaps Quasimodo's strongest trait is his never-ending loyalty toward people who show him kindness which proved to be Frollo's undoing as he couldn't feel love for another person beside himself and never showed Quasimodo anything resembling love or kindness which is why he betrayed him for a person who did. After being humiliated at the Feast of Fools and then being saved from an angry mob by Esmeralda, he repaid her by assisting the gypsy girl in escaping the cathedral, and later fending her off against the entire army of Frollo's soldiers. Quasimodo used to be slightly naive, as he didn't see Frollo as a cruel man despite his obvious abusive mistreatment over the poor boy, but only showed loyalty because he rescued her from being killed (when actually Frollo was prepared to drown him as a baby if the Archdeacon had not stopped him and only adopted him out of selfish fear of his own morality). In the end, despite not getting the love of his life, he was able to flourish Phoebus and Esmeralda's romance and was able to achieve his dream of being accosted by the townsfolk of Paris. Trivia *During the Guy Like You number, the gargoyles dress Quasimodo in a white powdered wig, a possible reference to Quasi's VA Tom Hulce's acclaimed role in Amadeus. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Titular Category:Unwanted Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Martyr Category:Rescuers Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Victims Category:Scapegoat Category:Artistic Category:Nurturer Category:Athletic Category:Male Damsels Category:Protectors Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighter Category:Heartbroken Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure Category:Love Rivals Category:Disabled Category:Soul Searchers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Gentle Giants Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Hero Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Male Category:Role Models Category:Brutes Category:Honest Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Former Slaves Category:Former Humans Category:Determinators Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Poor Category:Selfless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:One-Man Army